


The Corner Booth

by friendlyfox



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: @the barista im so sorry sweetie magnus is a mess, Gen, I just wanted to write friend stuff, Kinda turned into sweet cute shit? who knows, lucretia can down some pastries real quick, magnus and carey are Best bros alright, this is my first fic on this site ever please be gentle w me my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyfox/pseuds/friendlyfox
Summary: Magnus and Carey always get coffee, and the Director never accepts the invite to join them. Until she does. The resulting death of 3 cinnamon rolls, a whipped cream disaster, and secret smiles ensue.or basically just Magnus and Carey are goofs and Lucretia has a good time for once on the moon base





	The Corner Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! My friend said she wanted more content based on the "baller cookie" comment Lucretia makes and this kind of happened. This is my first fic for the fanbase and I'm excited I hope you guys like it! Also my friend monogramsalarm wrote a companion fic called Tough Reminders that picks up after Lucretia leaves, head over there to read some sweet sweet coninuation angst if ya want!

Magnus and Carey have a weekly ritual. Every week they meet up at the Waning Cup, the newest addition to the moon base retailers, to catch up over coffee (or really catch up on the gossip). The two hole up in their corner ("it is OUR corner we even carved our initials in the wall" Magnus points out if anyone disputes) and dish it out over their lattes and pastries. Sometimes it's about Avi's new haircut ("very handsome" Magnus chimes) , or Merle's newest Hawaiian shirt disaster ("hey I think they are neat!" Carey exclaims). Sometimes after long missions, they sit in silence, comfortable with understanding company.

Today they order their drinks and sit down quickly, eager to get down to business. Magnus is practically shaking in excitement as he clasps his hands together nervously, "I really think-" "yeah she's not coming Magoo." He furrows his brows. "If you'd let me finish", he says with a cross of his arms. Carey motions for him to elaborate, as the barista brings their drinks to the table. Magnus gives the barista a wink and finger guns while the barista slinks back to their coffee beans. "As I was saying, I really think she's coming this time!" They invited the Director every week and every week she's never showed. This doesn't surprise Carey, who knows she's busy with Bureau baloney, but Magnus is like a sad socially kicked puppy when she doesn’t show. Carey didn't mind too much because she won the bet between them about it every week. 

"Look Magoo, you know how I hate roller skating?" Carey starts. Magnus takes a tentative sip of his latte, foam comically covering his mouth, "yeah?" "And you know how Killian loves roller skating but everytime I say no because I'm afraid of being on wheels?"  
"Yeah C."  
"Well maybe the Director doesn't like coffee! Or she’s just busy. I wouldn't worry about it to much Magoo."  
He sighs, "That makes sense, but she could at least tell us what was up."  
A bell rings as the door to the cafe swings open revealing, well the Director.

Magnus gasps, covering his mouth with his hands gently, " Its her." "Holy flip," Carey nearly drops her mug as the Director strides in confidently. She spots the two shocked friends and gives an almost regal wave before going to the counter to order. Carey ducks her head low and whispers, "What did you DO." Magnus ceases his cheering for a moment, matching her glare. They stay like that for a moment as Magnus crosses his arms. "God. Damn. Rustic. Hospitality," Magnus responds, as if that actually answered anything. They both glance back up to the counter to see the Director hand some gold pieces to the increasingly nervous barista, and then walk over to their corner.

"Oh shit what do we do what do we do-" Magnus places his hand over Careys mouth, stopping her frantic whispers. The Director reaches the corner and looms over their booth. Time stands still for a moment, as the entire world waits to hear what the Madam Director says. "Carey, if you could please scoot over I'm sitting on your side of course." The Director draws out, waiting for Carey’s next move. Carey all but sprints to the side of the small booth, leaving Magnuses hands to fall, as the Director sits down wordlessly. "I hope I'm not interrupting your weekly coffee sesh, but god damn I needed a sweet sweet cinnamon bun." The Director says after getting comfy. The barista comes back with one black coffee and 3 cinnamon rolls, with a can of whipped cream as the last item. All eyes on the sweet treats as they are sat on the table by an increasingly nervous barista. "Thank you, you were 30 seconds late," their leader says to the barista, who most definitely has peed his pants just a little in pure fear. He rushes behind the counter as Magnus and Carey quickly meet eyes. They have a quick conversation using faces and eye rolling, it goes like this:

3 cinnamon rolls, 3 people

Magnus she got them, she didn't offer

She cant eat all 3, I however can, and eating one would be Assisting the director

Don't grab one

I'm gonna grab one

I will slice your hand off your wrist with my knife

The engraved knife I gave you

Things be like that sometimes

Magnus breaks their staring contest and reaches for the plate, but soon realizes, the entire plate is empty. He looks up at the Director, who is patting her mouth with a napkin gently, as if she didn't just inhale three rolls like an industrial powered vacuum cleaner. In a rush of quick thinking he grabs the whipped cream and puts some on his coffee. Magnus, smooth as ever. Carey also notices the empty plate and is trying her best not to stare. “Holy shit those are some good rolls,” the Director says, setting her napkin down. 

“I think Taako gave this place his recipe after he ate here once and said the cinnamon rolls were ‘soggy cardboard circles’ “, Magnus replies, making up for his plate reach by adding way too much whipped cream to his mug. At this point there's a tower of it. Unexpectedly, the Director allows a small smile, “Oh of course he did, never was one for bad cooking hm?” she sips her coffee and looks out the window, almost nostalgically. Carey follows her gaze and has a thought for a brief moment “she's really enjoying this isn’t she?”

The comfortable silence is quickly broken by the sound of a whipped cream can followed by a sharp, “NO NO NO AW SHIT” as the tower of whipped cream plummets to the table. Luckily no bystanders are harmed (The Director had none on her outfit and Carey is barely missed) but it seems Magnus created his own splash zone and is the victim of the whipped cream disaster. Carey immediately starts cackling, “you look like if Frosty the snowman got jacked.” This sends Magnus into a fit of giggles. “You look like-,” Carey wheezes, “You look like you tried to fuck a cloud!” Magnus is doubled over, whipped cream sloping off of his chest, Carey is wheezing and if anybody was looking, they saw the Director giggle behind an open palm.

The laughter dies down and, Magnus stands up, “alright I'm just gonna uh, go wash this off best I can real quick.” He heads to the restroom, a sad trail of cream following him. “I’m sure glad that big ole goof is my friend,” Carey says with a sigh. “You're good for him,” The Director quietly states. “I'm happy you two have become good friends, I know the Bureau can be tense sometimes, but we are only human.” Carey lazily stirs her coffee with a spoon, debating her next words, “What about you Madam Director?” She says. The Director looks up, “Hm?” “What about your friends?” Carey presses.

At that moment Magnus makes his return with a now slightly damp, whipped creamless shirt, cutting off her answer. “What’d I miss?” He asks, sitting back down. “Oh nothing, of importance” The Director says, obviously not trying to go back to it. Carey sees an excuse when it’s needed. “Hey Magoo betcha can't shotgun the rest of the whipped cream.” Magnus raises an eyebrow and looks at Carey, “ You think I can’t shotgun this whole can of whipped cream?” Magnus is never one to back down from a bet. Carey still remembers the time he downed a bottle of barbecue sauce for 5 gold pieces (and also remembers him throwing up in her bathroom for 30 minutes after). Her smirk turns into a shit eating grin “Yeah Mags, I don't think you have it in ya.” 

He, of course, responds by dropping his jaw and just goin to town filling his mouth with whipped cream. Carey bangs her fist on the table, “Chug chug chug chug!” while yelling she glances at the Director, who is beaming. Carey falters for a moment, when had she ever seen her smile like that? 

“I dish it you ow me!” Magnus exclaims through a full mouth. Carey smiles again, “Didn't say i was betting loser, only that I might.” The two argue the semantics of the bet (Magnus with hiss mouth full) when the Director suddenly speaks up. “I.. um I had a very nice time with the two of you.”

Magnus jumps up as she stands, hastily swallowing the rest of the cream, “Hey, you're always welcome to come sit and have coffee with us!” He smiles and it brightens the room. “Any time! We always meet up on Friday afternoons unless one of us is out on a mission. It'd be great to have you join us again.” Carey nods in agreement, Magnus saying all that she would've. “Well thank you,” the Director starts, “This has certainly been the highlight of my week. And I’ll absolutely consider your offer, I enjoyed doing this with you again.” she pauses, noticing her error. “I mean, I’d enjoy doing this with you again.” The two nod in return as she gives one last goodbye and Magnus plops back down in his seat.

“Looks like I finally won the bet!” Magnus says, a grin embellishing his face. Carey hands over 10 gold pieces. Magnus snatches them up, putting them in his pocket, “I really hope she had fun.” Carey remembers the one moment, of a pure smile. “You know what Magnus? I think she really did.”


End file.
